


"Happy Birthday, Gee"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [19]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Just your average birthday smut—Frerard smut





	"Happy Birthday, Gee"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm not dead , and I didn't stop writing! Exams and school got me stressed out lately, but I found some time to write a good ol' frerard fic. Was originally meant to be posted on April 9th, but shit happened and I couldn't post until now. Anyways, enjoy! Feel free to leave kudos and comments — it's always nice to read your opinions! xo 
> 
> -Z

[ April 9th, 2004. ]

 

It was Gerard's 27th birthday. That morning, Gerard woke up earlier than he usually did — considering he was always oversleeping. As soon as he arrived in the kitchen, he saw his mother cooking, along with his father, brother and best friend Ray, all sitting at the table, talking and laughing comfortably. They all waved and smiled at Gerard, wishing him all the usual birthday wishes, and the man sat down along with them. 

The entire day was very exciting for him; Gerard even noticed that his family and friend had bought some gifts for him, which he considered nice of them. One thing was missing though, and it was easy enough for Gerard to notice what it was. His best friend and crush: Frank Iero. Despite Frank’s absence and his constantly increasing anxiety, Gerard tried his best to enjoy the day. After they had supper, once Ray left to go back to his place, Gerard retired to his own room. He spent a few minutes there, staring at his phone, deciding if he should message Frank or just let it go. After a few minutes of pondering, his thumb slid across the screen until he scrolled far enough into his very small contacts list to reach Frank's number. Just as he was about to hit the dial button, the screen turned to another color as the phone chimed in Gerard's hand. The man jumped at this sudden noise, and his heart started racing even faster as he noticed who was calling him. Gerard pressed on the little green button and accepted the call as he moved the phone closer to his ear, his breaths uneven.

“H-h-hi?” he answered, trying to overcome his sudden outburst of panic and stuttering.  
“Hi, uhm, Gerard?” Frank's voice echoed through the phone, making Gerard smile at the ground like an idiot.   
“Oh, hi, Frank!” he replied, his voice low and soft, trying as hard as he could to keep his enthusiasm on the inside.  
“How's it going?”  
“Good, thank you. How about you?”  
“Good too. Happy birthday, Gee.” Frank started, “I’m sorry that I couldn't be with you today, but I have a gift for you, can I come over? I'd rather give it to you while we're alone.”  
“Sure! I'd be glad to see you! And thank you, Frankie!” Gerard said, his smile now obvious in his tone. He could feel his entire body shake from excitement as his cheeks started to burn. This must've made Frank smile too, because Gerard could feel something different.  
“I'll be here soon. Love you”

And with those words, Frank hung up, leaving Gerard happy and confused at the same time. What did Frank have for him? Why was he so sweet? And, most importantly — did he just say “love you”??? Gerard's cheeks turned a bright red as he couldn't help but think about how he couldn't wait to see Frank anymore. He quickly buried his face into his shirt, cursing at his own mind and heart for falling in love. Again. With a man. Who's probably straight. And, even if he was bisexual or gay or pansexual, Gerard wouldn't be his type. He was a hundred percent sure about that.

The older man sighed as he glanced one last time at his phone before locking the screen again and ditching his gadget on his bed. He knew Frank's house was about thirty minutes away from the Way's household. He started fidgeting with his fingers, trying to calm down, but in vain. Of all the thoughts that were fighting in his head to make their way to his brain, one of them was more obvious than the others — and that was his need to get off. Gerard ran his fingers through his greasy hair, trying to push back these desires, but in vain, once again. 

He slowly started to undo his belt and let one hand slide down into his pants as his other one slowly slid all the way down under his shirt to finally reach his chest as he pinched his nipples, feeling his excitement growing bigger and bigger. His hand finally reached his crotch area, gently cupping it as images of what Frank could do to him flashed through his mind. Finally, his fingers made their way inside of his underwear and gripped his aching cock tightly, slowly stroking, just enough so he would feel tipsy but not enough for him to come. Not yet. Gerard was still curious regarding Frank’s request — he didn't know what Frank's gift was, and if —Gerard did say IF— it was really a heated night, then he would be ready.

As he was feeling this fire in his stomach growing bigger with every second, Gerard heard a noise that was too familiar — his bedroom window. Quickly enough, Gerard pulled his hands out of his shirt and pants and tried to pretend nothing ever happened, but when he realized who had just entered his bedroom, he felt every sense of rationality leaving his mind and body.

Frank entered and closed the bedroom window behind him. Once that was done, he turned to Gerard, who was now facing him with a look of burning desire in his eyes. Frank simply smiled at him as he sat down next to Gerard, on his bed. Frank lifted his hand to gently caress Gerard's face with the back of his hand, which made Gerard smile at the ground again, his cheeks growing red again.

“Hi” Frank said softly, almost like a hush.  
“Hey” Gerard replied.

They stayed in silence a few more seconds before Frank pulled his hand back.

“I actually have three gifts for you. But you have to close your eyes and trust me if you wanna have them. Okay?”

Gerard nodded as an answer and immediately closed his eyes. He heard some shuffling around him, and soon felt a small object in his hand — what he supposed was a very small box.

“Open your eyes” Frank said, and Gerard complied. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed that the gift was indeed wrapped in a small box. He quickly glanced at Frank with a big, dumb smile on his face before proceeding to open the box. Inside was a small golden necklace with a lock on it. Gerard was dumbfounded by this amazing gift, and, as he stared back to thank Frank, he noticed something unbelievably cute — Frank had the same necklace, except that his was a key instead of a lock. Immediately, Gerard ditched the small box on the bed and wrapped his arms in a tight embrace around Frank, whispering “thank you” repeatedly in his ears.

“You're welcome, Gee. I'm so glad that you like it. I didn't know if you liked jewels or not, but I thought of it as ‘our gift’, if I may say it that way.” Frank told him, pressing their bodies together as Gerard hugged him. After what seemed like forever to Gerard, Frank pulled back and spoke up again. “Close your eyes, I have another gift for you.”

Gerard complied once again, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He felt Frank moving a bit, as if he was leaning in. And that's when he felt it — the feeling of Frank's warm lips against his. The taste of Frank's lips — a weird mix of cigarettes, coffee, weed and veggies. For a few seconds, Gerard felt his entire body stopping. He couldn't comprehend how this could be happening, how he could be kissing his crush on his birthday, how this was all true. Speechless and turned on, Gerard simply let Frank take over as he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide in. Soon enough, his mouth was filled with Frank's, and they exchanged a long and passionate kiss. After a while, Frank pulled back from the kiss and leaned in to Gerard's ear.

“Can I give you your third gift now?” he asked as he started to kiss Gerard's neck, one hand slowly making it's way for Gerard's pants. Gerard could only moan and nod as an answer, his mind overwhelmed by what was happening. Frank's hands were so warm, and the feeling of someone else's hands on his body were driving Gerard insane as he kept filling Frank's ears with his melodic moans, repeatedly moaning Frank's name as he kept shamelessly grinding his hips against his crush’s.

“Can I fuck you, Gee?” he asked. Almost immediately, he noticed Gerard's body arching as the man grew more and more tense, and he didn't fail to notice how his cock had once again twitched into his pants.

Frank continued where he left on Gerard's neck and soon Gerard was a moaning mess beneath him. Frank moved his lips down Gerard's body and soon felt his length pressing against his neck. He decided to let his lips explore a little bit more, just for the sake of it. Frank looked like he was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, and maybe he indeed was the most perfect thing there was. Their eyes locked for a moment, but both filled with lust, Frank couldn't wait much longer. Frank sank down and softly kissed around the other man's nipples. As soon as the rosy buds became hard, he moved his mouth over them and started sucking on it, with the other hand palming Gerard's hard member.

Gerard started to squirm under him, begging him for more. Frank loved to tease his partner — he loved to hear Gerard moan and beg like a little slut beneath him, so he surely was planning on doing that. With his mouth leaving the nipple, he followed the lines of Gerard's body downwards. When he arrived at the belt on Gerard's pants, he looked up at the man under him to enjoy the view before he was going to do things to him which would make him a moaning mess. Gerard looked down at that moment and smirked at Frank. He ran his hands through the smaller man's hair and softly tugged on it for a moment, a sign given that the man could do whatever he was planning on doing.

Frank first opened the belt on Gerard's pants agonizingly slow, in a very teasing way, taking his time to appreciate each and every inches of Gerard's body. After that, the slowly opened the button and opened the zipper. Gerard couldn't really wait much longer and he shimmied out of his pants and boxers himself. Frank grabbed the base of Gerard's cock and he started to tease the tip with his tongue. When he started to slowly move his hand up and down, a stifled moan escaped from Gerard's mouth. Frank couldn't wait any longer himself so he placed his lips around the man's cock. With his tongue teasing the underside and the thick vein that was pumping more and more blood, making the tip purple.

Gerard let out a hard moan from the hot and wet mass Frank's mouth formed around his member. Frank started to bob his head up and down only to tease Gerard a bit further. In the meanwhile, Frank's pants were getting awfully tight and he needed some release too. As much as he enjoyed teasing the other man, he wanted Gerard to do some stuff to him, too. Frank decided to get up and gave Gerard a sloppy but very heated kiss. Frank had enough. He roughly broke the kiss between him and his partner and looked at Gerard with a burning desire, not even saying a word, yet Gerard knew what he had to do.

 

Gerard simply stared at Frank with wide yet innocent eyes, which was probably the hottest thing Frank had ever seen before, and switched places with Frank, softly open up Frank's zippers and pulled his jeans and boxers down. As his boxers entered over his hardened dick, his dick tensed. As Gerard started to softly stroke Frank's member, Frank let out a breathy moan.

"Please, baby boy, please suck me off." Frank said, almost inaudibly. Gerard smiled at this — he was so happy that he could make Frank happy, especially with all he's doing.  
“With pleasure, Frankie”

As if he’d done that thousand of times before, he took Frank's dick in his mouth and sucked it hard. He tried multiple things to make Frank crazy, he deep throated him, he made circles with his tongue on the tip and he hummed around his dick. It didn't matter what he did because Frank was soon a whimpering mess underneath him. Frank had his hands tangled up in Gerard's hair as he tensed.

"P-please s-stop!" Frank suddenly said. Gerard stopped his actions, letting go of Frank's dick with a small popping sound and raised his head slowly.  
"What's the matter, Frankie?"  
"I don't want to come like this. I want to bend you over and fuck you so hard, and then come into your tight little ass. Would you let me do that?"

Gerard nodded eagerly as Frank stood up and leaned over Gerard to give him a heated kiss. He pushed his baby boy a bit further up the bed and turned him around on all fours. Frank gripped the base of his cock and slowly stroked himself at the sight of the beautiful man laying naked on his bed.

"What do you want me to do, Geebear?" he asked, a sly grin spread across his face. When Gerard looked over his shoulder, his eyes had lust in them as fiery as a forest fire, he was barely able to form any words.  
"F-fuck me. Oh god, please, fuck me." was all he could say, still panting and moaning. His hands twitched, aching to touch himself.

As Frank was stroking himself, he started to prep Gerard. He slowly pushed in with one finger to let him get used to the intrusion. As he felt his boy was getting more relaxed, he slowly pushed a second finger inside him not too long after. Gerard bit his lower lip until it was swollen and pink. After a while, Frank found that the other man was stretched enough and he lined up his dick against Gerard's ass. He spit in his hand to slick up his dick, when that was good enough for him, he slowly pushed into his partner's hole. The tightness around his member felt so intensely amazing. The dominant man thrusted into his sub as the tension built in his stomach. Frank aimed for Gerard's prostate, first brushing lightly against it but as the rhythm started to increase, he truly aimed for it. Gerard was a moaning and sobbing mess under him. His hands were clenched in the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his brows furrowing while hard moans escaped. As Frank was pounding harder and harder, he felt Gerard's walls clench around him.

"O-oh fuck! Frankie, I'm going t-to— Oh, fuck, don't stop— Ah!" Gerard managed to let out. And with that, he decorated his own bedsheets with white ropes. Frank could clearly feel the heat in his lower regions and pounded for a few more times until he too came deep inside Gerard, who came for a second time due to the overstimulation. Frank eventually fell on top of Gerard out of exhaustion. Gerard softly started kissing the region behind Frank's ear, which made him smile.

"That was amazing." Frank sighed, his eyes closed while relaxing into an after-sex bliss, his hand softly caressing his lover.  
"It really was. Thank you so much, Frankie. This was the best gift ever." Gerard asked, a smile forming on his face. Frank rolled off him and Gerard rolled over with him, ending in a spooning position, Gerard being the little spoon, and Frank the big spoon. They cuddled for a while, relaxing, before Frank shifted a bit and accidentally ended up rubbing against Gerard, who immediately pushed his hips back against Frank's in a grinding motion, making both men curse as Gerard moaned and Frank bite his lip.

"Are you planning on leaving, or do you want to stay for a little while to get some coffee or tea? My family's probably asleep, or maybe Mikey's still aw—" Gerard started, slightly nervous. Frank smiled back at him, to show him there's no reason to be nervous, and kissed him to calm him down.  
"I could go for some coffee. But, for now, let's enjoy our time together.” he added, kissing Gerard's earlobe, making the man shiver. This was, definitively, the best birthday gift Gerard ever had.


End file.
